Listen to your heart
by Winged Vamp
Summary: maximum ride sonfic. listen to your heart and everything im not. FAX! gotta hav Fax
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Im back with a new fancic! And it's a songfic! Hope you guys like it! And this takes place after MR5**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Maximum rode or these songs :(**

Max POV

I closed my eyes and felt the wind whipping around my tear -streaked face. How could he? We were finally safe, free, happy, and he had to go and ruin it all. The flock had convinced me to let us go to school (with much arguing on my part) after we had settled back down at my mom's and we were happy. He just had to ruin it, though. How could he just do that to me?

_Flashback_

_I was walking to fourth period (Me, Iggy, and Fang were in high school) to meet Fang. I walked past the performance room and spotted two figures behind the door. I looked closer to find it was Fang and a red haired girl. Figures. I let out a small whimper and dropped my binder. Fang's head snapped up and I turned in the other direction and ran. I heard him call my name but kept running. I heard him run after me, but I had already burst out the door and leapt into the sky. I turned back at him. He was trying to get his wings out. He looked up at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes. I turned around and used my super speed to make sure he wouldn't catch up to me. I crashed in a forest and cried._

That brings me to where I am now; heading home after nine long hours of crying and wallowing in self-pity. I flew for a few minutes before our big, three-story house came into view. I checked my watch. It read 9:30. That was pretty late for the flock, so I assumed everyone was already asleep. The only one who was still up was mom, sitting in the living room, waiting for me. She looked at my puffy, red eyes and tear-streaked face, then walked over and hugged me. I felt a lump form in my throat and the familiar feeling of tears behind my eyes. I let the fall. My mom stood there, hugging me and rubbing my back as the tears flowed down my face. When my tears finally stopped, we broke apart.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Goodnight."

"Max," she started, but then paused. "Just listen to what he has to say."

I nodded my head and headed up to my room. I collapsed on my bed and drifted off.

**Okay. really short...the next is sooooooooooooooo long though. Ive decided to put the songs in the next chapter. This is just going to be a two shot. Short. Press the little review button below. You know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh guys! so so so ssooooo sorry for not posting! but im back and this is uber long. Merry Christmas/Kwanza/Hannaka!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any maximum ride characters or either of these songs**

* * *

><p>"Max," I heard a soft voice murmur. "Please wake up."<p>

I opened my eyes to find Angel sitting next to my bed. She looked at me with her blue eyes.

"Your mom wants me to tell you that you don't have to go to school today. It's a Friday, so she said that you shouldn't be doing much, anyway."

I nodded and she opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated.

"He's really, really sorry. He just wants to tell you what happened," she said quietly.

"I know what happened. He kissed someone," I snapped. "He broke my heart," I added quietly.

Angel sighed, but said one last thing before leaving.

"Just remember what your mom said last night," she said, and walked out of the room, leaving me to think.

I had the house to myself, so I mostly slept and ate for the rest of the day. At 4:00, I heard the door open and the house was filled with people talking. I leapt out of bed and locked my door. I made sure that Iggy wouldn't be able to pick it, and then closed the curtains in my window. I heard someone coming up the stairs and the door handle jiggling.

"Please open the door," Fang said.

"No. Go away."

"Please listen to me, Max," he tried again.

"No, I don't want to talk to you," I yelled.

I heard him sigh and walk away. A sob escaped my throat. If he really cared, he would've tried harder, I thought.

**He does care,** Angel told me mentally.

No he doesn't, I thought back. If he does, why was he kissing her?

**Just let him explain. Please,** she said.

No, I thought.

I heard her mentally sigh and then replied, **We're all going to a new karaoke bar for dinner and you have to come. Sorry.**

I sighed. Great. Just _great._ I checked the clock. 4:30. We were probably going to leave at 5:00 just to be safe. I reluctantly climbed out of bed and got dressed in a red shirt with a music note on it and black jeans. I unlocked the door and walked downstairs. Everyone was waiting. Fang leapt up from where he was sitting and opened his mouth to speak. I held up my hand to stop him.

"I don't want to talk right now," I told him, and his eyes shown with hurt. I turned to the rest of my flock. "Ready to go?" I asked.

They nodded and we got into the car. I sat in the front, and the car ride there was anything but pleasant. No one talked, not even Nudge. It was very awkward. Once we arrived, we all climbed out of the car and got a table inside.

There were menus and lists of songs in the middle of the table. I grabbed a song list and everyone stared at me like I had turned orange. I bowed my head and chose my song. I stood up to tell the dj guy what song I wanted to sing.

"Next up, we have Max Ride singing Everything I'm Not," he announced a few minutes later.

I stood up and walked up to the stage. The music started up and I took a deep breath.

"_Oh no_  
><em>Don't go changing<em>  
><em>That's what you told me from the start<em>  
><em>Thought you were something different<em>  
><em>That's when it all just fell apart<em>  
><em>Like you're so perfect<em>  
><em>And I can't measure up<em>  
><em>Well I'm not perfect<em>  
><em>Just all messed up<em>

_I was losing myself to somebody else_  
><em>But now I see<em>  
><em>I don't wanna pretend<em>  
><em>So this is the end of you and me<em>  
><em>Cause the girl that you want<em>  
><em>She was tearing us apart<em>  
><em>Cause she's everything<em>  
><em>Everything I'm not<em>

_It's not like I need somebody_  
><em>Telling me where I should go at night<em>  
><em>Don't worry you'll find somebody<em>  
><em>Someone to tell how to live their life<em>  
><em>Cause you're so perfect<em>  
><em>And no one measures up<em>  
><em>Yeah all by yourself<em>  
><em>You're all messed up<em>

_I was losing myself to somebody else_  
><em>But now I see<em>  
><em>I don't wanna pretend<em>  
><em>So this is the end of you and me<em>  
><em>Cause the girl that you want<em>  
><em>She was tearing us apart<em>  
><em>Cause she's everything<em>  
><em>Everything I'm not<em>

_Now wait a minute_  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I never knew all the things that I had<em>  
><em>Hey don't u get it<em>  
><em>I'm not going anywhere with you tonight<em>  
><em>Cause this is my life<em>

_I was losing myself to somebody else_  
><em>But now I see<em>  
><em>I don't wanna pretend<em>  
><em>So this is the end of you and me<em>  
><em>Cause the girl that you want<em>  
><em>She was tearing us apart<em>  
><em>Cause she's everything<em>  
><em>Everything I'm not<em>

_But now I see_  
><em>I don't wanna pretend<em>  
><em>So this is the end of you and me<em>  
><em>Cause the girl that you want<em>  
><em>she was tearing us apart<em>  
><em>Cause she's everything<em>  
><em>Everything I'm not"<em>

I faded out on the last note and everyone cheered. I sat down back at my table and everyone looked at me in shock.

"What a beautiful performance by Max Ride. Next singer up is Monique Martinez singing Listen to Your Heart," the dj announced.

"I guess that's me," nudge said. Then she turned to look at me. "Listen closely," she said, before turning and walking towards the stage.

The music played and Nudge started singing.

_"I know there's something in the wake of your smile._  
><em>I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.<em>  
><em>You've built a love but that love falls apart.<em>  
><em>Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.<em>

_Listen to your heart_  
><em>when he's calling for you.<em>  
><em>Listen to your heart<em>  
><em>there's nothing else you can do.<em>  
><em>I don't know where you're going<em>  
><em>and I don't know why,<em>  
><em>but listen to your heart<em>  
><em>before you tell him goodbye.<em>

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._  
><em>The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.<em>  
><em>They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,<em>  
><em>the feeling of belonging to your dreams.<em>

_Listen to your heart_  
><em>when he's calling for you.<em>  
><em>Listen to your heart<em>  
><em>there's nothing else you can do.<em>  
><em>I don't know where you're going<em>  
><em>and I don't know why,<em>  
><em>but listen to your heart<em>  
><em>before you tell him goodbye.<em>

_And there are voices_  
><em>that want to be heard.<em>  
><em>So much to mention<em>  
><em>but you can't find the words.<em>  
><em>The scent of magic,<em>  
><em>the beauty that's been<em>  
><em>when love was wilder than the wind.<em>

_Listen to your heart_  
><em>when he's calling for you.<em>  
><em>Listen to your heart<em>  
><em>there's nothing else you can do.<em>  
><em>I don't know where you're going<em>  
><em>and I don't know why,<em>  
><em>but listen to your heart<em>  
><em>before you tell him goodbye.<em>

_Listen to your heart_

_I don't know where you're going_  
><em>and I don't know why,<em>  
><em>but listen to your heart<em>  
><em>before you tell him goodbye."<em>

The crowd cheered and she bowed dramatically, before leaping off the stage and walking over to our table. My face felt oddly wet, so I reached up to touch my cheeks. They were wet with tears. I smiled and noticed my heart didn't hurt so much anymore. I grabbed Fang's hand and dragged him out to the alley next door.

"Explain," I told him.

"Okay. So I was walking from third period and this girl comes up to me and asks me if she knew where the performance room was. I told her I was still pretty new but she didn't listen. I led her to the door marked performance and she grabbed my hand and led me into the room. I told her I had to get to my next class but she said she needed to show me something. Then she pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I pushed her away right after, but you saw her kiss me and got the wrong impression. Please forgive me."

He looked at me, his eyes sparkling with sadness.

"Please, Max. Please forgive me," he pleaded again. "you have no idea how sorry I am. I don't even know her. Please-"I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

"You sound like Nudge," I said once we broke apart.

His face broke into a huge smile. Then he hugged me, pulling me to his wiry shoulder. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"I forgive you," I muttered.

He looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Does this mean you guys are together again?" I heard Angel ask from behind me.

We jumped apart from each other and turned to look at Angel. I hadn't even heard her footsteps.

I looked over at Fang and smiled.

"Yeah," I replied. "we are."

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Click the little review button below! Please please please! Sorry if the characters were occ. OH! an i changed my name to Winged Vamp because i just found out someone has the same name as me... anyway, please review!<strong>


End file.
